The Prank
by tears-of-a-different-shade
Summary: It's summer and our favourite twins are bored out of their minds.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** The _Harry Potter _series and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: **I wrote this as an application for a Harry Potter canon RP and am now quite happily playing Fred. It's not great, but I thought that I'd put it on here anyway. Any feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

**The Prank**

Fred Weasley sighed as he continued to observe the way the sunlight created shadows on his ceiling in great detail. He did not think it was possible for anyone to be more bored! His mother, concerned (and rightly so) about her twin sons creating havoc with their pranks that summer, had took preemptive measures to remove all prank related items from their rooms and trunks as well as any items that they could possibly use to pull practical jokes. Unable to harass their siblings in their usual manner, both boys became very bored very quickly. To add to it all, any time either of them seemed to be getting up to something even remotely fun, their mother would bombard them with chores until they were too tired to try anything.

Fred turned his head as he heard the door to the bedroom open. He was much cheered by the sight of a boy who could have been his mirror image had it not been for the hay sticking out of his ruffled flame-red hair and the flushed hue of his freckled face. "'Lo Forge," Fred greeted, sitting up just as his twin plopped down on his own bed, "How're the pigs this morning?"

"Oh, they're bundles of fun, Gred," George replied in panting breaths, "Ever so energetic. I had a terrible time trying to feed 'em. How're the chickens?"

"About the usual," Fred shrugged, "I looked a right mess when I finished with 'em...kind of like you actually."

"Haha," George rolled his eyes before closing them and falling the rest of the way onto his bed in an exhausted heap.

"Hey, where's your sense of humor gone?" Fred pouted, a little put out that George wasn't even trying to keep the banter going.

"I probably left it under one of the hay bales Mum made me stack," George groaned, cracking one eye back open to peer at his twin.

"We need some excitement," Fred commented, "Something to get the old creative juices flowing and get us back to our old selves. I mean, it's summer for Merlin's sake! It's supposed to be fun, not make History of Magic look like a party."

"Agreed," George said, "But what can we do? Mum's so paranoid that she nearly has a heart attack every time she sees us just talking! How're we supposed to get around her?"

Fred paused for a moment in thought, hand curled around his chin, before his eyes lit up and his mouth slowly curved into a mischievous smile. "Oh, Forge," he sing-songed merrily, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

George regarded his twin carefully before his mouth curled into a matching smile. "Oh, I believe I am, Gred," he replied, "I believe I am."

For the first time in weeks, both boys had smiles on their faces as they conversed in low voices, identical impish twinkles in their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Fred didn't bother to hide an amused smirk as he spotted his mother out of the corner of his eye, watching them nervously.

"Boys, dinner," she repeated.

"Coming," Fred and George replied at exactly the same time before putting their heads back together and whispering for a few more minutes.

"It's working," George snickered.

"I know," Fred replied, laughing himself, "Bloody brilliant this idea was!"

"That it was," George replied, puffing out his chest proudly, "And it took someone brilliant to come up with it."

"Why thank you, Forge," Fred replied, eyes dancing, "I couldn't agree more."

George swiftly smacked him upside the head; "I was talking about me, you twat!"

Molly Weasley continued to watch her sons in trepidation. She didn't know what her boys were planning, but she was sure that they were up to something.

She would continue to be on edge for weeks to come, constantly watching her twin sons for any sign of their latest prank. Both boys constantly wore smiles that were both secretive and amused. They considered their job well done.


End file.
